La esposa de mi padre
by EloisaCedRic
Summary: Desde que Sasuke Uchiha vio ala prometida de su padre supo que debia impedir eso a toda costa,para el esa mujer de ojos aperlados no era algo menos que una intrusa y el mismo se encargaria de hacerle notar a su padre que aquella joven no le combenia incluso si ello sugeria seducir a su madrasta pero que pasara cuando tanto como su padre y el esten enamorados de la misma mujer...


**Capítulo 1**

(Camino del brazo de su padre, si de algo estaba segura es que su padre evitaba su escape, lo último que deseaba era casarse y dedicarse a criar hijos como si este fuese un pasatiempo,sus ojos aperlados dejaban escapar una que otra lagrima, no ,no lloraba de felicidad si no de tristeza ,por que la casaban con un hombre que NO amaba, un hombre obsesionado en coleccionar mujeres ,ella seria la nueva en su lista, el velo caía finamente sobre su rostro, mientras sus labios pronunciaban un nombre Naruto ,su mejor amigo y el hombre al que amaba, al único que su padre no aceptaría y además el único que no la amaría ,camino hacia el altar mientras la voz de un artista y un piano anunciaban su entrada,ahí en el altar la esperaba su esposo Itachi Uchiha ,el mayor postor en la oferta de su vida, Hinata Hyuuga no era algo menos que una propiedad,se decía a si misma mientras los botones del cerezo caian como una suave cascada sobre los presentes, su velo se movia suavemente con el viento,mientras ella se moria por los presentes sonreían salvo un rubio que miraba a su mejor amiga ,su hermana unirse alo que el consideraba un desgraciado que le doblaba la edad ,miraba con aflicción e impotencia unírsele)

-Hinata…-el rubio se acerco a abrazarla, tratando de consolarla, pues sabía muy bien que la ojiperla no amaba a su actual marido-se que no lo amas ,te prometo ayudarte a divórciate lo mas pronto posible-acariciando su cabello –

-hmmp-un murmuro fuerte provenia de un azabache menor

-ambos voltearon,para su sorpresa vieron a un azabache,su piel era tan palida como sus ojos tan negros como la mismísima noche ,su cabello era tan oscuro –ma..madre

-Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ,¿este era su hijastro?,en serio ,el rubio no tardo en hablar-¿eres hijo de Ita…

-si,Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-27

-Hina-chan

-¿Si?-sin salir de su asombro

-tu hijo es 2 años mayor que tu –riéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello

-na…naruto-kkun

-el azabache sin mas la jalo apartándola del rubio,la peliazul comenzó a temblar pues no estaba acostumbrada ala rudeza-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo en el tono mas ofensivo posible

-la hyuuga enfurecida contesto-ca..casar..casarme

-con mi padre y demuestras interés en otro hombre

-es..eso no es ci..cierto

-compórtate como la señora Uchiha si no es mucho pedir

-bajo el rostro ,su hijastro ¿la regañaba? Camino hacia otra dirección ignorando los planes que tenia aquel azabache hacia su persona

-inconvenientes-aseguro una pelirrosada

-ningunos

-es tu "madrasta" deberías llevarte bien con ella

-es una interesada ,es una mujer sin escrupulos ¿por qué tendría que intentar llevarme bien con ella?

-¿Qué te dice eso?

-el-dijo señalando a un hermoso rubio-ella lo ama este matrimonio es una farza

-exageras sasuke

Un viaje familiar….

(el sol quemaba sus neuronas,la hyuuga miraba el mar desde el barco,su cabello volaba con el viento igual que el vestido verde olivo,las zapatillas la hacían caerse por lo cual estaba descalza sus ojos aperlados disfrutaban de la fascinante vista ,aquel sol reluciente el cual estaba teñido con tonos naranja y rojiza haciendo relucir el mar,sus pies se quemaba pero eso no importaba,su esposo la observaba desde su silla,inocente eso describia perfectamente ala joven,o tal vez inconciente de su belleza ,esa que traslucia mas que la maravillosa puesta de sol,podía pasarse la vida observándola ,sin embargo un azabache lo interrumpio)

-papa

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada solo no encuentro la botella de agua

-el mayor tenia la vena sobre saltada-en el congelador ¿hyuuga tienes hambre?

-a…si-dijo entrecortada-

-tu mente comenzaba a volar

-sonriente y mas que nada fan..fantastico v..volar

-¿en un avion?-bufo el azabache menor

-no es lo mismo-apoyando ala peliazul

-supongo

-acomer-dijo una entrometida pelirrosada-

-ah..si…

-no dices algo mas que ah..si

-pperdon..

-en todo caso sakura no deberías estar aquí…

-yo la invite padre

-el aura había cambiado drásticamente como si alguien hubiese muerto,o estuviera apunto de ser asesinado-n..no importa-dijo jugando con sus dedos-es un vviaje familiar…

-el azabache menor se irritaba que creía esta mujer que con ese tono podría aplacar una guerra no cabia duda que ingenua era…-


End file.
